Blood Stained Sheet
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Katara found Zuko laying next to a stream as blood rushes out of his wrist. She quickly use a small sheet and her water bending to save his life as she hopes she is not too late. Zuko x Katara


(I don't own Avatar)

**Blood Stained Sheet**

Katara walked up to a slow moving stream as she felt the gentle breeze against her skin. The sounds of animals calmly roaming around and birds flying between the trees reach her ears. Katara got on her knees at the stream. She bended the water into a small orb, and then she splashed it against her face. The cold water refreshed her face as she then repeated the process once again. She removed a small ocean blue sheet from her pocket and gently rubbed it against her face. She tucked the sheet back in her pocket and bended the water once again to get a nice cold drink. She looked down at the clear moving stream after feeling the cold water going down her throat. She was about to take another drink until she noticed the sudden change in the water. The once clear water is cut by a line of red liquid following down the stream. Shocked to see the red liquid following down the stream, the young water bender quickly headed towards the birth place of the red liquid.

The young water bender followed long the stream until she spotted where the red liquid had started from. Her jaw dropped as fear craw up her spine. Laying before her was the young prince that betrayed her trust. His right arm was floating on top the stream as a huge gash releases the thick red liquid from his wrist. His left hand held a knife with a fine line of blood on the blade. As the blood rush out of his wrist into the stream, Katara rushed towards the dying prince as she grabbed the blue sheet from her pocket. She dragged him away from the stream as she yell to the prince not die on her. She wrapped his wrist up with her sheet, but the ocean blue color slowly started to have a stain from the red liquid seeping out of the gash. She continued to yell the prince's name and telling him to hold on to his life as she bended the water from the steam and forms a healing orb around the prince's wrist. Rain drops ran down her cheeks as she fears for the prince's life. She used all of her lessons on healing to save the prince's life. Zuko's conditions do not change as tears from Katara's eyes hit his face.

Suddenly, Zuko's eyes slowly open to look at the girl who was saving his life before his ember eyes close once again.

An hour passes by, but to Katara it seems like a days since she save Zuko's life. She looked at the young prince as he lay peaceful on the ground. The ocean blue sheet was still on his wrist and with the blood stain that can be seen as clean as day. Katara sat next to him as she hoped her healing was good enough to save his life. She looked at him carefully as she held the knife that almost ended Zuko's life. She diverted her eyes towards the knife. She examined the weapon as she wondered why the prince tried to end his life. As Katara looked at the blade, Zuko slowly opens his eyes to find the young water bender sitting next to him.

"Where am I?" He sounds weak as he tried to get up.

Katara placed the knife down as she then gently laid Zuko back down. "Take it easy, you lost a lot of blood."

Force to lay back down, Zuko looked at her as he wondered why she saved his life. "Why did you save me?"

Katara felt little irritated about Zuko's question, but she brushed it off. She felt relief that he finally waken. "You're in a cave not far from my camp site."

He rubbed his head a bit as he soon noticed the small blue sheet around his wrist. The dark red line stood out from the ocean blue sheet got him to and made him remember what he has done. "I almost died today, huh?"

Katara looked down as she remembers finding him dying. "Yeah, but I saved you before you die." Tears ran down her cheeks as she can not believe that she almost lost him. "Just rest for now, okay?"

"Why are you crying?" said Zuko.

"Because you almost died." Katara held his hand as some of tears land on Zuko's face.

He slowly sat up as his cheek turned slight red. "Why would you cry for me? After all the things I have done to you and your friends. Also, betraying you trust back in Ba Sing Se. Why cry for me?"

"I was afraid to lose..." She tightened her grip on Zuko's hand as rain drops continued run down her cheek. "…I mean why you do it!?"

He looked away as he refuse to tell the reason to her face. "I don't want to say the reason why I did it."

"Why!? Don't know you trust me!?" Anger and sorrow follow through her bad as she looked at him.

"The question is how can you still trust me after all I've done in the past?" Zuko's eyes had focus on the blood stained sheet wrapped around his wrist. "You had a chance to watch me die, but you didn't. Why?"

Katara's cheeks turn slightly red as she looked away. "I don't want to lose you…" Sorrow flow through her words as she looked back at the prince.

"Lose me? Why would you care if I'm gone?" He moved his hand away from her as he looked at the blood stained sheet. "I'm nothing. No have one that cares about me. I'm better off de…"

Zuko was cut off when the unexpected has happen. Zuko's eyes widen and his cheek turns red as Katara caresses her lips against Zuko's. She lay him down as tears ran down her cheek. His hands slowly wrap around her as he close his eyes and kissed back. Katara deepen the kiss as rain starts to pour outside of the cave.

She pulled away as she said, "Don't say that, there's a lot of people that cares about you!?" She hugged him tightly. "I care about you because I love you!? I don't want to lose you!?"

"Katara… I never knew that you felt that way…" Guilt took over his body as he never knew that if he did die someone would miss him dearly. "I'm sorry, sorry for hurting you like that."

"Please don't do it again!?" said Katara.

Zuko kissed her as he slid his hand underneath Katara's clothing. "I won't, I promise because I have a reason to live now." he said as he then slowly kiss the young water bender neck.

Katara woke up by the light of the sun entering the cave. She soon noticed her love was gone. She covers herself with her robe as she looked around the cave. The young water bender soon found a note with a knife stabbed right through it hanging on the cave wall. After putting some of her clothing on, she grabbed the note and read it.

Note: "Katara, thank you for giving me a reason to live. I own you my life.

Love Zuko."

Katara smiled as tear drops hit the letter. She looked at the knife and noticed it was the same knife that almost ended Zuko's life. She grabbed it and roughly pulled it out of the wall. Awhile later, she returned back to her friends as she hoped to see her love real soon.

Zuko walked back to his room and laid on his bad. He gently touched his lips as he remembered the night with Katara. He soon remembered the sheet wrapped around his wrist. The blood stained sheet that Katara use to save his life. He removed the sheet and stared at the scare on his wrist. The scar seem faded like the event never happen. He wrapped the sheet around his wrist as he decided to keep the Blood Stained Sheet to remember her.

**^_^ yay im down with another Zuko x Katara story and sorry if this story makes Zuko a bit more emo thann before XD plz review.**


End file.
